Welcome To Richmond High
by hurricanerosie
Summary: Richmond High welcomes a new student from Bozeman, Montana... I wonder who that could be? Danny takes a particular interest in the new girl. MacStella, FlackAiden, DannyLindsay. Rating will change as story progresses. Please review.
1. Spying Lindsay

**DISCLAIMER: I i owned csi: ny i wouldn't be writing fan fictions would i? lol**

**NOTE: hello! so this is my first csi: ny fan fic and i'm extremely excited. it's a high school fic, not too sure why, i just had the inspiration when i was at school so i decided to give it a shot  
pairings are mac/stella and flack/aiden but the main focus is on everyone's favourite couple danny and lindsay XD  
so i really hope you like this fic, let me know if you do cause i live for reviews lol. let me know if you don't like it too so i know where i'm going wrong.  
so here it goes... enjoy D**

**  
**

**WELCOME TO RICHMOND HIGH**

**Chapter One  
**

The bell rung for homeroom and Danny Messer and Don Flack slammed shut their lockers and trudged into class. Another week at school had just begun and neither was particularly looking forward to it.

For Danny, school was easy. He had a 4.0 GPA as well as being leadoff hitter for the high school baseball team. He was popular, mixing with every social group, but kept a few friends close. He knew who his real friends where; Don, Mac, Stella, Sheldon, and he were tight knit despite their obvious differences. Danny knew he had no reason to dislike school so much, most other kids in his class would kill to be in his shoes, but most days Danny simply couldn't be bothered.

Don didn't like school because of the work he was forced to do. He enjoyed the baseball he got to play and he had plenty of friends but Don knew he wasn't as smart as his closest friends. He wasn't taking AP classes like his girlfriend Aiden and he wasn't taking senior classes like Sheldon. He was just doing the bare minimum so he could get his diploma and get out of there.

As the two took their seats in the corner of the room with their friends Mrs McKay, their homeroom teacher, began to call the register.

"Anderton."

"Here Miss McKay." Called a scrawny, ginger kid from the front row.

"Bonasera."

"Yes miss." Stella replied, before turning back to her conversation with Mac.

"Burns."

"Present." Aiden broke her kiss with Don to respond.

"Daniels."

"You know it Mrs M." replied a cocky blonde guy from the other side of the room.

"Flack."

"Yes miss" Don replied, turning his attention quickly back to showering Aiden with attention.

"Garner."

"Present." Called a preppy brunette.

"Hawkes."

"Here miss" Sheldon replied in his smooth voice.

"Johnson."

"Yes miss" A bulky football player grunted from the back of the room.

"Laxton."

"Present." Squeaked the cheerleader who was fawning over him.

"Messer."

"Here Miss McKay." Danny replied in his thick New York accent.

"Monroe." When no reply came, Mrs McKay looked up from her register and scanned the room. "Monroe?"

"Marilyn's been dead a few decades, miss." Said the cocky blonde guy to a chorus of laughter from his classmates.

"No, Lindsay. Lindsay Monroe." Mrs McKay confirmed, glancing around the room once again.

"I'm here miss." Said a petite brunette as she entered the room and made her way to an empty seat. "Sorry I'm late, Miss McKay. I couldn't find the room."

"That's ok, dear. It's your first day." Replied Mrs McKay. "And I'm sure everyone will go out of their way to make you feel welcome here at Richmond High. You're from Montana, correct?"

"Yes miss, Bozeman." Lindsay blushed as some of the class sniggered at her country roots.

"Very good, dear." Miss McKay muttered as she continued to call names. Danny however didn't notice. He was transfixed by the by the new girl who sat alone a few rows in front of him.

She was beautiful, but not in an obvious way. It was a subtle beauty that radiated from her. The baby pink sweater she wore complemented her lightly tanned skin perfectly and her mousey brown curls framed her face giving her an aura of sophistication which Danny found instantly irresistible.

Danny smiled goofily and blushed slightly as Lindsay glanced around and caught him staring at her. She smiled cautiously back, not knowing whether or not he was just messing with the new girl or not.

"Danny, don't you know it's rude to stare?" asked Flack. His best friend intuition told him that Danny, a noted lady's man, had found his next conquest.

"Yeh, never seen a hick before?" laughed Aiden. Danny shot her a look.

"Don't go makin' fun of people ya don't even know, Aiden. Leave that to the cheerleaders." Danny fired back. He wished he could have taken a picture of Aiden's face because it was priceless. Anyone would have guessed she'd just been slapped. She mumbled her apologies as the bell sounded the beginning of first class.

Mac and Stella headed to Algebra with Sheldon, who was taking a few senior classes even though he was still a junior. Aiden went to AP English Lit and Flack set off for biology. Danny on the other hand, tried to catch-up with the new girl.

He scanned the corridors quickly upon leaving homeroom and caught a glimpse of a head of mousey brown curls as it turned a corner. Danny quickly weaved through the crowded corridor, ignoring the cheerleaders who were waving to him from by their lockers. As he turned the corner he found a corridor of people emptying into nearby classrooms but no sign of the girl from Montana. Danny sighed.

_I gotta find her soon_ he thought before heading off to find Flack in Biology.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So... what you think? Good? Bad?**

oh yeh i forgot to mention before Richmond High is an ode to Carmine who attended Port Richmond High

please review if you do i might post another chapter later on 


	2. Lunch with the new girl

**DISCLAIMER: see first chapter**

**NOTE: so here's the second chapter  
thanks to 5t4c3y, bigmelindafan, Peatrie, chili-peppers, Lily and Devilla for their lovely reviews XD  
so yeh kepp reviewing and i'll keep posting i guess...  
i'm really enjoying writing this story though, i pretty much know where i'm taking it but if anyone's got any ideas or special requests for stuff they wanna see included let me know and i'll see what i can do  
peace people. peace.**

**WELCOME TO RICHMOND HIGH**

Chapter 2

Danny exited AP World History and headed for the cafeteria. He hadn't caught a glimpse of the new girl all day and it was beginning to bother him.

He had planned on being the first person to properly talk to her, the first person to show an interest in her, so that hopefully she'd start to hang around with him and his friends. Then, when the time was right he would make his move and the girl from Montana and he would become an item.

Danny had it all planned out, but now it seemed his plan was failing. He dreaded seeing her already sat with a group of girls, gossiping. They'd no doubt tell her about his reputation, one he was trying to change, and then he wouldn't stand a chance.

Truth be told, Danny regretted the frivolous attitude he had previously adopted when it came to women. He'd used his good looks and his charms to get what he wanted and when he'd got it, he'd moved on leaving another train wreck of a girl behind.

Most girls now tried to avoid him at all costs after hearing the rumours. Granted he saw them staring at his muscles when he would lift weights in gym class and granted he heard them talking about how cute his hair was, but whenever he tried to hit on a girl these days, he got shot down. The only ones interested where the slutty cheerleaders.

Danny let out a sigh as he joined one of the lunch lines. He was beginning to think the new girl had disappeared into thin air. He glanced hopefully around the room but all he saw was said slutty cheerleaders, blowing kisses in his direction. He shook his head and turned his attention to choosing a sandwich.

As he reached the front of the queue and paid for his sandwich, Danny caught a glimpse of the girl he had been looking for all day. She was just leaving the hot lunch line. Danny wasted no time in going after her. This was his shot.

"Yo, Montana!" He called as he jogged to catch up with her.

"That's new." She replied in a slightly irritated tone.

"I'm sorry?" Danny was a little confused.

"Well I've had country girl, farm girl, redneck, Marilyn and erm, hick, was it your girlfriend called me?" The new girl stopped and turned to face Danny.

"Aiden." He silently cursed her. "But she's not my girlfriend." He added quickly. "And don't worry I shut her up." He flashed her his trademark smile but she seemed less then impressed. "I'm sorry… People giving you a hard time?"

"Yes." She sighed. "Apparently you gotta be a city girl to fit in around here." She glanced around the room hopefully. "I don't suppose I'm gonna find a table to sit at either… I might as well just leave now…"

"Well why don't you come sit with me, erm…" Danny searched for her name.

"Lindsay. Lindsay Monroe." She smiled.

"Danny Messer. So come sit with me." He offered again. "Couldn't have a pretty girl like you eating all alone could we?" Lindsay blushed slightly and smiled as she followed Danny to his lunch table.

All eyes turned to Danny and Lindsay as they approached the lunch table which was already occupied by the rest of Danny's friends.

"Hey guys" Danny greeted them. "Erm, this is Lindsay. Lindsay this is Mac, Stella, Don, Aiden and Sheldon." Each person nodded politely at Lindsay as they where introduced, most of them happy to welcome the new girl into their group.

"Take a seat, Montana." Danny placed his hand in the small of Lindsay's back as he guided her into a seat. He sat down next to her and began to eat his sandwich. He was so hungry. His stomach had been complaining to him all morning.

"So, obvious question, but why did you move all the way from Bozeman to New York City?" Danny asked as the rest of his friends continued their own conversations. He liked Lindsay, she was fiery, and he wanted to get to know her better.

"My dad got offered a job at one of the top law firms here. He couldn't turn it down. My mom and I came with." Lindsay replied. She was glad she'd finally found someone who would talk to her despite her country roots. It was annoying how shallow people could be, especially in the city.

"I see. So you're an only child?"

"Erm, no. My sister just started at UCLA, pre-law, following in my father's footsteps. It's weird, my parents complain she was gonna be far away from home when we where living in Bozeman. Then we go and move across the other side of the country." Lindsay laughed but Danny could sense the resentment in her voice and he wondered why.

"My brother, Louie, dropped outta high school. He's not exactly the law-abiding, model citizen. Gets into trouble ya know? My parents don't know what to do with him. I get told I'm 'the one that turned out right'. Makes me feel kinda guilty ya know?" _What the hell am I doing?_ Thought Danny. _I've known the girl literally 5 minutes and I'm spilling my secrets about my delinquent brother???_

"Yeh." Lindsay replied unconvincingly before turning her attention to her slice of pizza.

"So, Montana," Danny smirked as Lindsay rolled her eyes. She had a feeling that was gonna stick. "What you do for fun out in Bozeman?"

"Hmmm… Let's see…" Lindsay pondered life back home. "Well, horse riding's big, as you can probably imagine, so are pageants. But I'm more of a coffee shop and movies kinda girl." She smiled, noticing how cute Danny looked when he did the same.

"Now horses and pageants had me worried, but I can work with movies, and I can definitely work with coffee… In fact, I can't do anything without it." Lindsay allowed herself to laugh a little but for some reason had begun to feel incredibly self-conscious.

"I don't know anyone who can." Lindsay and Danny talked, oblivious to the world around them, for the whole of the lunch hour. When the bell rang they where surprised to find themselves alone at their table.

"Something we said?" Danny asked. Lindsay giggled for what felt like the hundredth time that hour alone. Her and Danny had really clicked. He had made her feel at home in New York already. "What you got now, Montana? I'll walk you." Danny offered.

"Erm,…" Lindsay fumbled with the files in her hands and tried to locate her new timetable. "Art History now. Then it's AP English."

"Well I'm in Calculus now but I'll save you a seat next to me in English." He promised as he winked at her. Lindsay smiled at the prospect of sharing classes with Danny. "Come on, Art History is this way." He said as he proceeded to drag her off down one of Richmond High's many corridors.

As they reached her classroom and began to say their goodbyes Lindsay couldn't help but feel a slight sadness that she had to leave Danny. They where getting along so well. Despite their very different backgrounds the two had a lot in common; they liked the same movies, the same books, the same sports (although they disagreed on whether the Mariners or the Yankees where the best baseball team).

Lindsay was so glad she had found someone she could talk to. Moving to New York had been tough on her, leaving all her friends behind, but Lindsay was liking the Big Apple more and more by the second.

"So I know I'll see you in English but just in case, give me your cell phone." Danny held out his hand and kept his trademark grin plastered to his face.

"Why?..." Lindsay asked as she cautiously handed over her cell. She was relived when Danny opened it and started typing his number in. When he was done he handed it back and she stashed it back in her bag.

"There. Now you've got someone to call without paying long distance rates." He joked. "Seriously though, call me, ok Montana?"

"Sure." With that Danny turned and headed for Calculus, leaving Lindsay standing in the doorway of her Art History class, a smug smile all over her face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review cause i love them muchly XD hope you liked it x


	3. To call or not to call?

**Disclaimer: see chapter 1**

Note: Heys! Yes i'm back, sorry i took so long to update i've got exams this year and i've had revision and other such stuff but i'm thinking i should still be able to post a couple of chapters a week? i'll see... XD  
anyway thanks to NCISLOVER, chili-peppers, Kavi Leighanna, mabelreid, csinyfreak12. lilyflower24, brilliantly confused, Juda, 5t4c3y, KatKnits00, jenny, PRTFCSI, cherry teddy, MesserMontana4ever, and skilletswhispers06 for all their reviews and support. special thanks to manda because she's just amazing... muchloves hun...  
oh yeh i rectified my 49ers mistake... sorry i'm english as much as i wish i weren't lol and so i don't really know stuff like that... i just remembered lindsay was a 49ers fan... but anyway yeh i decided she's a mariners fan now too XD anyway...  
here's the next chapter... i hope you like it... feel free to leave comments or ask questions and such or give me ideas of stuff you wanna see... and review and i will love you... here it goes...

**WELCOME TO RICHMOND HIGH**

Chapter 3

Lindsay dialled the number, then hung up. Then she started to dial again before preceding to hang up halfway through. She'd been going through this exact motion for half an hour. She was debating whether or not to call Danny.

Danny, she had decided, was gorgeous. He had sparkly diamond eyes accentuated by his glasses. His hair was blond and spiky and Lindsay could imagine herself running her fingers through it. Danny wore shirts that clung to his sculpted body in _all_ the right places. To top it all off, he had the nicest ass Lindsay had seen in a long time.

But Danny was more than gorgeous. He was such a brilliant person to be around. Granted Lindsay had only known him for three days but she felt like she had known him forever. He was such a great listener, offering advice and witty comments where appropriate and when he was talking his strong New York accent turned even the simplest of stories into an adventure in Lindsay's mind. Danny was funny, he made her laugh a lot, a lot more than she had back in Bozeman and she secretly loved the way he teased her by calling her 'Montana'.

_Oops_ though Lindsay. _It seems I may have a minor crush. But only very minor. And besides, we're just friends._

If they were just friends, why did she feel butterflies in her stomach everytime she saw him? And if they were just friends, why did she feel a slight blush on her cheeks anytime someone mentioned his name?

"You know what Nike say, Linds." She muttered to herself. "Just do it." And with that she picked up her phone and dialled Danny's number. As she lifted the phone to her ear and heard a ringing tone, she knew there was no going back.

"Hello?" Danny's accent made her melt.

"Hey Danny. It's erm… Lindsay." She replied nervously.

"Montana!" The enthusiasm in his voice calmed Lindsay's nerves and stopped her hands from shaking. "How you doin'?"

"I'm good thanks. How about you?" Lindsay was becoming more optimistic about her decision to make the call. A whole 10 seconds has passed and she hadn't embarrassed herself yet.

"I'm good too. Despite the fact I almost died of boredom waiting for you to call. You kept me waiting 3 days! You know that, Montana?" Lindsay smiled. She liked it when Danny was making jokes and besides, _he_ had been waiting for _her _call.

"Awww, I'm sorry. Settling in, unpacking, school work and such. I just haven't gotten around to it until now." Lied Lindsay. She'd been sat on her bed for three nights wondering whether to call or not.

"Yeh well, don't leave it so long next time, ya hear me?" Lindsay could sense Danny's smile on the other end of the line. "So what you up to anyway?"

"Not much really. Just hanging out in my room. How about you?"

"I am attempting that biology homework we're supposed to give in tomorrow. It's not happening though; I can't seem to get my head around it." Danny explained. He hoped Lindsay would offer her help rather than her condolences.

"Well I did it earlier. If you hang on a sec I'll find it and help you." Lindsay offered.

"Sounds good." Danny relplied.

Two and a quarter hours later and Lindsay and Danny where still on the phone. After his biology homework had been completed the two had stayed on the line, discussing their favourite classes and gossiping about fellow students.

Lindsay had discovered that one of the cheerleaders had fake boobs and a fake nose… The quarter back of the football team still slept with his childhood teddy… One of the Mathletes was harbouring a secret passion for rap music… Even a couple of the teachers had been caught in compromising positions….

"Wow… I didn't realise our entire school was a cliché." Lindsay quipped.

"Hey I'm no cliché, Montana." Danny defended himself as he noticed the time. "My god… Do you realise how long we've been on the phone?" Lindsay checked her watch and gasped.

"Oh my god! Over two hours! My mom's gonna flip when she gets the phone bill." And it was now 9.30 and she hadn't done her English assignment which was due the next day.

"Don't sweat it, Linds. I'll call you next time." Danny said hopefully. Lindsay squeed inside. _He said 'next time'. Oh god… I am such a goner…_

"Sure." Said Lindsay trying to sound nonchalant. "Anyway Danny, I would love to stay and chat but we have that To Kill a Mockingbird Essay due tomorrow…"

"Indeed we do. I need to finish that too so I'll leave you alone for now." Danny was amazed at how long he had spent just talking to Lindsay. He normally lasted 10 minutes max on the phone with a girl. "Oh yeh, a few of us are going to a movie on Saturday night. Wanna come along?"

"Sounds good." Lindsay smiled. _It's not exactly a date… But it's a start. _"You can give me details at school, ok?"

"Sure thing, Miss Monroe. I'll see you in homeroom."

"Ok. Night Danny."

"Sweet Dreams, Montana." Danny said as he hung up. He smiled uncontrollably. Lindsay seemed as though she were into him. He hoped she was anyway because Danny knew he was completely smitten.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

So... reviews, reviews, reviews??? you know i love for them... oh yeh, i'm looking for a beta if anyone is feeling particularly kind? i would really appreciate it... thanks for reading x


End file.
